


For you, violets

by Bea (Huneycomb)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Petrashe Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huneycomb/pseuds/Bea
Summary: She can do this, she can ask Ashe on a date.--She can't do this, Petra decides.Free day!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	For you, violets

Petra stared at the neatly assorted bouquet of violets in her hand. Her back slides down against the pillar and with a sigh she falls to the ground gracefully. Above her, she can hear the soft, knowing giggle coming from her songstress friend.

“Petra honey, I didn’t convince Manuela to let us out of class early so you can blankly stare at some flowers.” She crouches down with Petra and places a hand on her shoulder. “You’re lucky Manuela’s all about love and _passion_.” She fiddles with her hair and sends the princess a wink.

Petra’s eyes widen. “Dorothea, you are making my cheeks blush!” Dorothea smirks and pats her shoulder. “You are having a point however.” One of her hands settle to the grass beneath and she gently moves her hand across each green blade, her heart slows down, and Petra’s shoulders fall slightly. “It is just…” She trails off.

“Ah, yes.” Dorothea brings a hand up to her forehead and leans back, twisting her body away, she closes her eyes, the overdramatic gestures are not lost to Petra. “It’s just that I’m so head over heels for this really cute boy and my _yearning_ heart does not know how to comprehend asking him out on a date.” Dorothea pauses and cracks open an eye, she stifles a giggle at her friend’s red face. “Even though we go shopping _together_ , talk about his favorite knightly tales to which I smile at his enthusiasm, and once even gave him a tasty baked treat, I am in _dire_ need of love advice when I already won his heart.”

Dorothea covers her mouth with her hand as Petra swats her away. “D-Dorothea!”

“Relax Petra, I’m making sure our Eagles don’t hear us.” Petra lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to staring at the bouquet, not looking Dorothea in the eye. “Petra sweetie, he’ll love the flowers, and I’m sure he’ll love to spend the rest of the day with you.” Dorothea shuffles over closer to her friend and places both hands on her shoulder. “Promise.”

The Brigid princess smiles, she takes her hand on the grass and pumps it up in the air with a determined expression. “I will be having faith in myself!”

“Good, because I hear our classmates packing up.” Petra straightens up with a panicked expression, Dorothea sighs and looks back to the classrooms. “We got a couple of minutes, if you want, I could wait by the door when you ask your silver crush out.”

“No, I will be doing it with myself. It is like archery, concentrate on your goal to land a bullseye. The spirits will be watching over me when I shoot the target.” She sees the gears attempting to turn in Dorothea’s brain, Petra smiles and stands up with the bouquet in hand. “I am not willing to be attacking him, that is a pun.”

Her friend stands up, brushing dirt off her skirt and adjusting her hat. “Of course, you got this. Be honest with him alright?” The bell rings and Dorothea sends an air kiss to her friend, before bowing and skipping over in the direction of their dormitories, “Get your man!”

She enters the Blue Lion classroom, eyes looking in front and the bouquet hidden behind her back. All of the Blue Lions are still in the classroom, either chatting with their friends or hastily shoving books in their bag to head out. She spots Ashe sitting in his seat with a girl. _Ingrid_ , Petra thinks. She’s standing at the doorway unsure if she should move when a voice calls out to her.

“Ahh, the gorgeous princess of Brigid.” She blinks when a student, _Sylvain, is it?_ Walks up to her and leans on a pillar arms crossed. Chatter around them dies down as people curiously turn around. Her eyes wander the classroom and land on her friend, her heart stutters as Ashe lights up at the mention of her and waves subtly. Sylvain chuckles and she turns back to him. “What is a beautiful girl like you doing over here?” In the corner of her eye, she sees Ashe narrow his eyes slightly at his classmate’s antics.

“I, uh.” _You can do this._ “I am wanting to speak with Ashe.” Ashe stands up and grabs his bags, she walks towards him and behind her back, hears a gasp. _He sees the flowers,_ she winces internally, but remembers her goal. _I am here for the bullseye_. “Ashe I am having a question.” She hears a whistle from the Gautier and swallows, _you are a warrior, you must be having faith in yourself._ “I am wondering if you are available to speak in private.”

“O-Oh?” He smiles and her heart does a somersault. “Anything for you!” His eyes widen. “I-I mean, yeah of course Petra!” She waits until he walks in front of her before moving too, her back facing away from him, uncaring of the flowers being shown to the rest of the Blue Lions.

“Over here Petra!” Ashe sits down on his bed and pats the space next to him, “Come sit!”

“Are you having sureness?”

“Yep!” He beams, she sits down. Petra looks around the room, she sees books stacked against the wall and another book open on his desk. There’s two small bowls on the ground, one filled halfway with water and the other one empty. “Nothing special in my room but, I quite like it!” She snaps out of her thoughts and to her friend. “Anyways, Petra, you wanted to speak with me?”

She shuffles around quietly before facing Ashe. Petra hopes he doesn’t see how her face is on fire, but she unveils the bouquet from her back and holds it out, looking away. “I have gotten you flowers for your day of birth.”

Ashe stills and gingerly takes the bouquet; their hands touch slightly and Ashe stutters as a blush overtakes his cheeks. He holds the bouquet up, looking over at the girl, who is trying her hardest not to make eye contact.

“Uhm, Ashe-“

“I love you.” Petra whips her head up and Ashe covers his mouth with a hand, his blush deepening. “I mean, I love it! V-Violets, they’re my favorite flowers!”

Petra chuckles, “I know they are. You have been telling me a day we were out shopping.”

“That, was a long time ago.” Petra opens her mouth to apologize when he giggles. “I feel honored you remembered.”

“I-…” She pauses, face on fire and tongue tied.

“Are you alright Petra?”

 _Be honest, Dorothea said._ And that is what she’s going to do. “I was having wonder if you wanted to go out to town today.” She pauses, before hastily adding on, “Just, just the two of us.”

Ashe lets out a squeak and hugs the bouquet unconsciously. “Y-You mean, like a _date_?” He leans forward slightly, his expression unreadable.

“Yes, I would like that. But-of-course-if-you-don-.” She’s cut off as Ashe sets the bouquet down on his bed and circles his arms around her, enveloping Petra in a hug. “ _A-Ashe_?” her hands hovered awkwardly in the air. Her friend giggles and looks up at her with an earnest look in his eyes, close enough that Petra can count the amount of freckles on his face and determine the exact shade of the green his eyes are.

Her breath hitches at the close proximity between the two. He closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling before locking eyes with Petra. “I, uh, really like you…” He trails off embarrassed, pulling away from the hug to rub at the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture. “I’d- uh.” She can see his Adam’s apple moving. “I’d love that Petra.”

It’s her turn to let out a squeak and she jumps slightly. Petra blinks in wonder before moving to place her hand on top of his. “I am liking this, and I am liking you as well.”

Ashe’s eyes suddenly blow open wide and he lets out a small gasp. Petra’s hand is still resting on his, she watches curiously as his expression turns more determined. “Ashe?”

He turns to Petra with a cheeky grin. “I know a great place in town, want me to show you?” He moves from the bed and stands up, offering a hand to the Brigid princess.

She blinks and then lets out a chuckle. “I would be liking that.” She reaches out and grabs his outstretched hand.


End file.
